


忍界舊事

by Anonymous



Series: 輪迴 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 不良存放處





	1. 8 螢光棒

关于《忍界旧事》改大纲后的惊告，啊……楔子还是第一章那里是要改的但懒得想怎么改。

借这更新重申一遍吧？  
这是一篇「前传」，因此基于《轮回-reincarnation-》本身的设定，这文绝对是「原著向」里的「原著向」，包括最后的儿女婚姻，看过轮回的应该懂。  
然而！大家不要怕啊，大家忘了《轮回》这大大大的纯情道德ＨＥ了吗？  
再讲，以在下的价值观来讲，新大纲不会背德的（因为我不想被鞭尸）。  
原著７００后的空白，我会借题发挥填填，ＴＬ，ＢＲＴ，都属于发展流程，提不提全凭需要。  
至于虐，我的纪录可以参考《光与影》……如果大伙没看过《轮回》本传剧透了就不好，看过的，我想跟大伙说：「您懂的。」  
——其实，这是一篇惊告还是宣传，也真挺难说，嗯。 （我去撞南墙）

===============

 

**忍界旧事**

##  **8 螢光棒**

 

由他们到达的午后起佐助才开始跟踪，当然，大隅的人是要小心的，但除此以外，其他人却不用太多防避。玄蜂门这么大的药商，在这种药草贩卖路线重要驿站理应有分号，只是这个分号名字不叫玄蜂门所以早先没有头绪罢了。在昨夜用写轮眼之前，佐助也不知道眼前这小小的药芦跟玄蜂门竟然有关，现在那运输队的一干人等也是住进这里，倒省了佐助搜寻的麻烦。

玄蜂门的相关人等正常进出，有的去市场看了一下，像他们早几天的格价，有些人去酒馆打听风暴或者商旅消息，大隅主要驻守药芦。佐助摸了摸怀中的天南石，难道不是一般货色，需要如斯珍而重之的看守么？

留下影分身后，凌晨回到旅馆里，鸣人的房间竟然还有暗光，该不会是受袭吧？难道是木叶的人越过重重障碍到达？总之安全起见，还是先从门缝窥探一下，结果不看还好，一看之下佐助也不禁反了个白眼，鸣人那家伙竟然在撸管。

——慢着，可是刚才没看到哪里有火光啊。

佐助忍不住好奇，用手指轻轻叩了门两下就拉门进去，吓得鸣人立刻用运动服遮住老二，用花容失色稍为没有画面感，不过一脸黑线也不差了。

「这么晚还不睡……？」咦？这下佐助发现，他一进来屋里就没光了，于是一时也没发现鸣人正涨红了脸。

「……你……你……怎么就这样跑进来！」

还记得用气声呢，佐助暗忖，看看另一张床上的雏田，倒衣冠整齐，看来鸣人也没有Ｊ尸的癖好。

「谁料到大深夜你这么好雅兴～」佐助好笑地走到被发现好事的人边上道。

「不……是的……」鸣人本就坐在地上，现在更是弯下腰去蜷成一团了。

「怎么了？」佐助这才发现不好，难道是他不在的时候毒发了？

「不……佐助……啊……」只听鸣人喘着粗气，用气声道：「你说……那个……毒……会不会是……春药……啊？」

适应漆黑的环境后，看见鸣人弯着腰扭过来看他的脸憋得通红，脸上都是汗。

佐助用手抹了他的脸一把，竟然烫得不得了，反观鸣人却被他弄得立时打了个激凌。

「不……不会吧……」

满身灼热，身体有说不完的欲望，感官都集中在下半身，使鸣人忘了害臊，拉过佐助凉凉的手腕，呐呐道：「可是，可是……好热啊……」

隔着衣服都能感受到那份挺立的热量，佐助也有点慌张起来：「我……我没看到他们思识里有这……你干什么！？」

「嘘……！」

佐助的手套被鸣人解了下来，鸣人垂着头蹭到佐助肩窝里，痛苦地道：「你还记得小时候，第七班那……」

「闭嘴！」

「我可是帮你撸了一把啊……」

「混蛋，又不是我自愿的！」

「谁叫你只是叫不舒服中了春药也不懂怎么做！」

「我那时只有１２岁！」

「不管了，一次还一次，你得还我……」

「干……干……干什么……」就在佐助羞得满脸通红的时候，鸣人已经拉着他手摸上自己兄弟去，可恨只有一只手不然还有另一只手能掰开他的把持。 「……！」

只见佐助咬紧下唇一声不响，眯紧了眼不敢看，满脸受委屈的乖宝宝样子，鸣人看见心情更是说不出的爽，暗忖「你也有今天」，真的就拿着那稍凉的手哇啦哇啦地撸起来。

说真的他那里快要热坏了，佐助凉凉的体温正好啊，虽然手掌上都是执剑的茧比较粗糙，磨刷起来有点微妙，加上因为独臂，右手使用过度指节有些许变形，却不知怎地却令人有种虐待一样的快感。况且雪白细长的手指，捏在自己手里被自己随意操弄，何尝不是另一种快感。

佐助对鸣人那粗大半点兴趣也没有，只是眼皮外有点红，明显是光亮，好奇之下睁开眼，竟然看到鸣人那话儿在发光，像他九尾状态时一样的橙金之光。

「哎唷……哎唷……」

无视那吊车尾舒爽的叫声，又抽不回自己的手，佐助只得道：「喂，你那里干吗了？」

「不知道，哎呀佐助你也用点力嘛，只我自己一个撸到什么时候？」

「吊车尾，别太过份！那你就快点……快点那啥了啊。」要不是被逼也坐在地上，佐助都要跺脚了。

「佐助的『吊车尾』，真的……特别好听。」鸣人说着又蹭到佐助肩窝里去，佐助满脸不依的向后挨，却还是得帮他撸。

「你……变态……」

「快点撸，撸完就好～」

「我单手啊吊车尾！」

「呵哦～」鸣人口中又忍不住发出舒爽的叫声，「可是佐助的手好舒服，凉凉的手指又长……」

「闭嘴！」

「佐助平日一定撸很少吧……」

「住口！」

「好生疏……」

「再说切了你！」

好的，于是鸣人立刻噤声。良久，佐助撸得手也累了差不多要抽筋一样，那家伙才终于射出来，粗萤光棒才不亮。

「站起还要发光你好……好变态……」除了变态，佐助感觉自己词穷了。

「怎样？要帮你撸一发吗？」

「信不信我现在就切了你！」

「可是佐助不奇怪吗，都这样了你也不想？」

「我我……」好不容易忍住爆粗的欲望，佐助冷冷地道：「给你撸我怎么可能有……有什么欲望！」

「好吧，不过我真的怀疑你性冷感。」

「冷感总比变态好！」

鸣人还想反驳此言差矣，但欲望褪下后人也清醒不少，想到佐助监视了半天应该很累，就不跟他贫了。

看见佐助嫌弃地「带」自己黏糊糊的手去洗，鸣人真的觉得那样子很可爱，啊啦？可爱？

其实……佐助偶尔这种类似小少爷的脾气，真的特别可爱。因为——

特别真实。

鸣人会心微笑了一下，也走到浴室去打算帮不便的独臂客洗手，看见佐助吓了一跳一脸防避的样子，生怕他又拿自己的手去干什么「不法勾当」，鸣人更乐了——可爱到想将人抱进怀里揉啊。不过佐助的草薙还系在身上，鸣人当然不敢这么做。

佐助累个半死，还受到「那种惊吓」，回到自己房间去连斗蓬也没脱，直接倒在床上不消一会就睡着了，说起来，他差不多两天没合过眼。

而佐助回去后，鸣人坐在浴室又撸了一发，浴室亮着灯也没想到自己的巨根怎么现在没亮起来的问题。脑海满满都是佐助刚才委屈巴巴的脸，一会又想起１２岁那年的第一次，心里有种恶作剧的心态，你不帮我撸我也想着你的手感来撸，看你还能怎么嫌弃。可是撸完又发觉，十年过去，佐助的表现真没多少长进，小时候手足无措任自己套弄，刚才其实也差不多，一心只有练功报仇的小笨蛋，一点玩乐也没有过，还好意思说自己吊车尾？哼。

 

第二天早上，佐助在跟影分身接更前，还是去看一下鸣人。

雏田睡一张，鸣人摊倒在另一张床上，似乎还没睡醒，拉比托则去打点一些关于骆驼和交通的事情。

佐助的表情有点不安，用手势指了指楼上，希望拉比托别要出去好帮他照看鸣人他们。

拉比托见他担比又和蔼地微微一笑，摆了摆手表示不碍示，两只手指装成行走的样子，表示只是去看骆驼，不会花多少时间。佐助当然明白骆驼是要继续喂养的，至于这跟交通有什么直接关他就不清楚了，不过这位老人的确像能跟骆驼似的，便不想多事，只要他不去太久就好，而他自己，当然是出发到药芦去。

虽然说是影分身，但也看了一个夜晚，始终有点疲累回到佐助身上，再说刚才又找了个影分身去找其他可行的行进路线，刚才睡的几小时，好像没能补充多少，还好这种小匮乏对他影响不大，长时间的旅行老早习惯了各种小状况。差不多中午时份，佐助就掏出干粮来啃，这个要塞好像不流行饭团，干粮只有这种岩石模样的硬馒头，也不晓得跟着还要在外面多久，会遇见什么，兵粮丸还是留着日后使用为妙，所以他宁愿咬这又干又硬的馒头，然后竞竞业业的又看了大半天。

 

 

待續〉

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人像我這樣為了嘮嗑寫文的嗎?


	2. 10 破城

**忍界旧事**  
**１０　破城**  
  


距离这个要塞最近的寨城，层层叠叠的建筑互相连贯，有别于一般城市道路房舍有完整规划的结构，这是一个一切建筑在混乱之上的地方，因此知道这里的人都管这叫「破城」。

听说最初是一个有钱人想建造一个不受任何法律约束，真正自由的欲望游城而起。当然，蛮荒并不受任何一国的法律看管，而在不知什么时候起，各路没有出路的人渐渐聚集于此，为了钱财，可以贩卖一切玩命一样令你拥有快感的事物，事实上究竟有没有过这个有钱人，已不再重要。

而「破城」正是那个「药使」的所在地，实际面积比这个中转贸易要塞小上不少，却有一切能想像和想像不到的玩乐，这种像销金窟的地方，在蛮荒其实一点也不少。

离开药芦后佐助立刻跳上建筑物上面，避开人群发足狂奔，用最快的速度翻出中转要塞的城墙，同时唤来大胖鹰，一跃而上，希望能在那个大夫的通报前找到那个药使。

风云变幻的沙漠不晓得什么时候会出现黑暴，旦见前方天色蒙糊暗淡，佐助知道黑暴还没有过去。

「须佐能乎！」

随着佐助一声暴喝，紫蓝色的骨架乍现，保护了大胖鹰，佐助和他一起直冲向黑暴里头。与其绕开不知到哪里才能通过，不如直线进出，更加快捷。

天灾，也可以说是极大能量引发的聚合运行，黑暴可以比喻成不瞬于任何辉夜的大忍术，只是它没有对手、也没有目标，这亦是佐助唯一能庆幸的东西。

坚持着直线前行，冲入黑暴后眼前是无数横走的黑线，是黑暴卷起的暗夜沙砾，每秒钟无千无万的被吹起旋转，力度之强足以令百分一打穿须佐的铠甲，击向佐助和胖鹰，佐助抱住胖鹰的脖子低声说了几次「对不起，辛苦你。」

胖鹰听到他的声音后，并没沮丧或者恐惧，反而仿佛瞪了瞪眉毛似的，眼中精光闪耀，同时更加勇猛地呼啸向前，佐助的脸上都被打到痛得麻木了，再次看到光亮时，赫然发现已在寨城外围。

「有一段时间不会召唤你，好好休息，谢谢您哦。」佐助温柔地抚摸胖鹰的项背，浓烟过后半空中召唤解除，依循物理惰性，佐助抛物线一样刚好降落在破城外围的一栋建筑之上，竟然只用了三刻钟。

脸上身上全都是割伤，活像被数十把刀子横割出无数口子，佐助摸摸脸上，割开的伤流出的血都被风暴吹干了，还好都不深。

斗蓬被割得破破烂烂，他现在的模样真是狼狈不堪，不过佐助在意的只是帽子不能戴了，有点不方便。

用过写轮眼和须佐，他的查克拉已剩下不多，手摸着草薙的剑柄，几个起落找到了药使所在的妓馆。

早一段时间的旅行令他对这种妓馆运作有所认识，佐助摸了摸身上都是血和沙的衣袍，他现在肯定不像一个「倌爷」的，要是用一连串的幻术来瞒住店主和顾客通过，别说大蛇丸的警告，他自己也知道查克拉会见底，看来，只能用一种他最不耻的方法了。

「……唉……」深深地叹了口气，虽然没人看到佐助的脸蛋还是泛起了微红，举起右手食指和中指，这一半的分身手印……

薄烟过后，是一个矮了半个头的……长发佐助，而且是女版的。

鸣人另一成名绝技，色诱术——纯情版。

自问想像力欠奉的人，连脸也想不到怎么变，只得随便眼大一点，眼睫毛长一点吧。

至于打扮，只能想像拾花赎身前的装扮了，发上插着两枝仿玳瑁的塑料平打簪，背后的大发髻还插了同样饰纹的栉梳，佐助连拾花那松散的发髻都一模一样地变了过来，乌溜溜的黑发有几缕落在脸庞，发髻下更是留了一小缀的长马尾。拾花这模样令人觉得瘦弱可怜，佐助这样子却平添了一份色气，再说由于要长时间变身，他不能连衣服也变出来，只得翻进洗衣房，随便顺了一套红底绣紫黑花的和服，由于不太会穿衣裾都翻开了，肩膊差不多全都露出来，走起来更能约隐约现看到那雪白的大腿，令人想入非非。

鬼鬼祟祟地找了好一会，终于绕到那个药使的房间，果然，那家伙还在鬼混，玄蜂门最近的基地不在破城里，毕竟这只是个玩乐的地方，设个分堂没任何意义。再讲，消息要是传到其也玄蜂门的上级佐助也不在乎，毕竟那只是生意纠纷，他的目标本就只有这个药使，因为他知道「幻术粉末」的枝末。

依着以往的印象，随便捧了个酒壶，佐助深吸一口气后，从没干过这种勾当不免有点小紧张，几乎就忘了自己变了左手出来，但事实上他毕竟没了这只手也不知道能怎么用到，便只能用脚尖趟开这个房间的门去。

看到有人进来，药使和本来在房内的妓者都有点愕然的抬起头来，佐助吞一口唾液，带点嗫嚅道：「我……我是新来的，专程为卫门大人送瓶新酒，还望笑纳。」

药使看见佐助后老早下巴坠地的呆了，那还觉得什么奇怪，听到他开声后下意识抹一抹嘴边，赶紧叫佐助过来陪坐。

「你不是说附近在刮沙暴所以客人困住了特别多，腾不出人手来么……」

「诶？」本来的妓者看了看佐助，什么时候来了这么个标致，也说低了的大美人啊？

佐助被他们看得怪不好思的，端着酒壶过去，柔声道：「姐姐，我就是来了之后一直生病的……那个。」这种妓馆基本上就是干着人口贩卖的勾当，估计跟销金窟也是一个德性吧，这种故事佐助老早听得耳熟能详，估计这里也会有一个甚至更多那种个案，要是不走运没有才用写轮眼也不迟。

果然，给他碰对了，于是他就加入去招呼药使的行列。

佐助一来，药使那还看得上其他人，一把揽过佐助的腰让他挨到自己身上去，一向不喜欢和其他人有亲密接触，下意识用手抵了抵，更是一副欲拒还迎的模样。

「哎唷，还害羞呢，清涩好我喜欢清涩的～开苞了么，哎呀我真要多谢龟婆，怎么送这么个小美人给我呢。」

「咦～卫门大人太坏了，就不想看到我吗？」

「不会不会，红兰有红兰的韵味嘛。」药使左拥右抱的自然是舒爽，可这却不是佐助想要的画面。

「那个……倌……倌爷，这是奴家的初……初夜，能……只侍候你一个吗？」不习惯的佐助只瞥了那个男人一眼又垂下头来，好不容易才将这么不害臊的话说完。

如此羞怯的美人粉脸柔姿的躺在怀里，哪个男人还拒绝得了。

药使在佐助的要求下答应会如常给红兰赏钱，不用侍候人却有钱赚，大部份这种妓馆的女子都会很乐意，佐助清楚这个生态，亦因此知道红兰不会多事。

红兰离去后，佐助先用言语打听了一下他的工作，装作好奇的又问他调过什么药，药使自然是不肯多说的，却也道：

「这世间有很多东西不懂的人就以为很神奇，其实一切都有逻辑原理可循，一理通百理明，只要理清一样，很多事情就容易了。」点了点怀中美人小巧的鼻尖，药使带点骄傲地道：「你知道吗，只要调配得了身体内的系统，多少个忍者都不是我的手脚。」

「真的？」漆黑的眸子中像载满了一池的星光，这么单纯美好的人儿，留在这种地方谁不心疼，药使竟然第一次萌生出为破城的妓者赎身的念头。

「真的……你真的好美……」

佐助无言，只是微微一笑，漆黑的眼睛陡地变得鲜红——写轮眼！在人最没防备的时候使用，效果只会更好，然而，一如所料这人的记忆老早被加密过，必需越过一重又一重的封禁才能看到真正的记忆所在……

 

 

佐助扶着沉重的头颅离开妓馆，迷迷糊糊的也不知道自己走到了哪里，只是头实在太痛，痛得像要从里面劈开来一样，终于受不了倒在一个漆黑的暗巷里，连变身术解除了他也不太知觉，和服变得短小，独臂的一边半件和服都掉下来了。

抱着像千吨石坠的头颅，里面有无数小锤子在不断敲着，佐助咧嘴无声呻吟，父母怎么被兄长砍杀的画面像古老影带跳格一样不断在眼前重覆，同时药使对幻术粉末还有炼胆石真实的配方，却在耳边不断回荡，声画并不匹配。佐助的思识混乱到了极点，就在此时，在破晓的逆光中，一具身影慢慢向他走来，金黄色的头发，熟悉的温度，竟然出现鸣人的脸——

像堵截玄峰门车队后的那次一样，又看错了么？

「佐助……佐助！你怎么了？」那个鸣人走到他跟前，扶着他的肩叫道，在各种药方的的声线中，鸣人的声线像加上了麦克风一样带上回音却算清晰……

『佐助，下次再陪你吧……』被点了一下额头，是鼬温柔的声线。

「哥哥，下次一定要教我练手里剑啊。」

『愚蠢的弟弟哦，你能和我一样开启万华镜写轮眼，只是有一个条件，将最亲爱的朋友……杀死。』

「将朋友……杀死。」所以朋友来了吗？

『憎恨我吧，愤怒吧，然后为了生存逃避吧，直至你拥有和我一样的眼睛……』

「我的梦想不在未来，我的梦想在……过去！」

 

——这，全部都是幻像，我要消灭它们，掐灭它们！

 

「……嘤……佐助……」

血红色的和服下伸出的瘦细胳膊，可是它的力量却似无限，紧紧地捏住眼前的脖子。

「……噎…………！」

『佐……佐助……』透不过气来的痛苦，一丁点都及不上对方绝望的眼神来得让人疼痛，全身疼痛啊……可是，他不会输，绝不会输！

握着那只让人痛苦不堪的手却是那么温柔，他并没试图去掰开那雪白手指因为他知道他不会想杀他，反而像在安抚他一样，轻柔却沉稳地握在上面。

『不要怕……不会再让你害怕的了……』恨不得将自己的心挖出来让他看，你不是一个人，你有我啊，有我在呀！

被捏紧的喉咙理应说不出半个字来，却硬是挤出了：「我……的说……」

「赫！」只听佐助像气喘一样倒抽一口凉气，熟悉的口癖像咒语一样，鸣人脖子上的挟制骤然解除，氧气重新冲进肺部，同时佐助的眼睛不再带有红色，一颗透明的眼泪赫然落下。

「……鸣……鸣……人……？」

「……是我的说。」一点也不像差点被捏死的人，鸣人笃定地道，「当然是我！」然后一把将佐助拉入自己怀中，怎么会这么狼狈，全身上下都是割损的痕迹，还有这女式和服是什么回事？

鸣人心里一堆问号，却及不上安抚怀中人要紧，一下又一下的拍着佐助的脑袋，低头柔声道：「没事，我很好，不怕哦，没事，没事了……」

佐助咬住了自己唯一的右手，牙齿狠狠地咬住，缩在鸣人怀里一动不动，全身都在发抖，看起来如斯无助，就像被遗弃的小猫一样。鸣人紧紧地将佐助圈在怀里，一面阻止他噬咬自己的手，将那个指甲都被咬破的手紧紧地握住，将那只冷冰的手放到自己的心上去，除了去温暖他，他还能做什么呢？

鸣人的心好痛，真的好痛。这种痛楚已经很多年没尝过了，所以几乎忘却这沉重得令人过呼吸的痛，不，现在的更加痛。

一面轻抚着佐助的头发，鸣人只能不断重覆「没事、不怕」，此外，他是多么的无能。

时间过去，佐助的「伤」非但没好起来，事实上，反而更严重了。

怎么办？

竟然在这关头用不了查克拉，他真的是个笨蛋吊车尾，一点也没有错。

 

 

待續〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點想棄坑了…覺得自己真的寫得不好  
> 最近在找別人的文看, 檢討自己, 也許因為自己過得不好, 或者太負面, 文章都很暗色調、單調, 大概看得別人也壓抑……不知道在說甚麼, 這個文本來後面的大綱就沒好……也許過些時間心情改善看看能不能更下去。以上是一段沒甚麼建設性的文字。


	3. 12　强大的幻术

**１２　强大的幻术**   


  
现在佐助对鸣人中的毒已经一清二楚，那并不是什么正统意义上来说的毒，因为不会对身体做成直接伤害，所谓「幻术粉末」的效果，纯粹就是「否定你最重要事物」的幻像——对于现在的鸣人来说，就是失去忍术吧。

对花草的使用，药使卫门可谓难得一见的奇材，否则玄峰门也不会如此放任他随处玩乐。卫门通过各种不同的花草配合和萃取调配，控制身体各个器脏的内分泌，从而得到一系列的效果，这种事情，估计连大蛇丸也没有想过。

「幻术粉末」的原理，就在于控制脑分泌和神经脉冲。如果说精神分裂是脑分泌失调，那么人之所以会有幻像幻觉幻听本身，就是脑分泌不同配搭的结果。而这幻术粉末最神奇的地方，则在于它能令中毒者拥有「否定」的错觉。人一旦绝对地相信了某些事情，甚至能改变身体其他部份的状态，幻像化成现实，但这也只限于自身的状况而已，身外的客观载体当然不是一个人的主观认知能左右。

所以，最正确的使用理应配合催眠，将需要的记忆、片段抽取到上意识最表层，将之变成那一刻的重要，然后利用幻术粉末「否定」。当时鸣人在战斗，情急之下玄峰门的人当然不可能对他运用催眠，然而对忍者来说，战斗中最重视的自然是忍术。而且，就算玄蜂门不知道，佐助也知道对于誓要成为火影的男人，忍术本身对鸣人有着绝对的重要性，所以中毒后就被「否定」了。

当中，最重要的一味药就是先天花，也是在运输队伍的记忆里看过的，那种绽放光茫，能用来「锁定」的神奇花草。

昨晚为了打开卫门身上的四重记忆封禁，佐助可是花了不少的查克拉，并由于幻术也使用过度一时间记忆混乱，还好迷迷糊糊休息了半天，现在至少写轮轮回眼是可以使用的。

佐助在石洞里来回踱步，很多佣兵忍者在同样情况中过这幻术粉末，大不了就成了普通人一生用不了忍术，却不会遇上反噬。然而，鸣人的漩涡血统本就有富裕的查克拉，加上完整九喇嘛这庞大的查克拉聚合体，每天倘若没有适当的运行或者宣泄，必然会反伤其身。

现在想起来，当时他的那话儿之所以会单独出现九尾状态，就是因为阳性查克拉过盛冲出丹田所致吧。刚好自己密度高且纯厚的阴遁，帮他撸了一发，形同一个印式，正好中和了，却不足以解除这道幻术。

导致这幻术的虽说是粉末，但实际的施术者却是鸣人本人。

说过幻术粉末只是控制脑分泌，等同控际了鸣人的认知，身体以为自己用不了查克拉的认知，即是鸣人自己潜意识做成的幻术。试想像，鸣人搓出来的螺旋丸能多大，就等于他要是会幻术的话，能施多强大的幻术。现世之中，佐助敢说鸣人下的幻术就连他也解不了，毕竟他查克拉的质可能稍高，但量跟鸣人的差距却也不少。

当初他们解除十尾的无限月读就是需要两个人的阴阳遁查克拉，还外加六道老爷子的祝福，才有足够的质和量去解除。

然而，鸣人现在的查克拉困在体内，互相结「子之印」也是调配不到的，阴阳遁的阳遁调动不起来，肯定是解不成。

看到佐助又咬起手指来，鸣人思忖，这家伙什么时候得了这么个坏习惯？要不是胸口胀痛，他一定会走过去一把抓住他的手阻止。

「你又在想什么了，手指要被咬出血来啦。」

听到鸣人的话声，佐助骤然停了步，他本来是没此等坏习惯的，只是刚才意识模糊，人的自控能力被大大降低了，才会流露了真心的苦恼动作。手指依然敲着牙齿，既然是鸣人，为什么还要犹豫呢，可佐助的心里不想承认，却其实在害怕……

慢慢走到他身边去蹲下来，摸一摸他的额头，因为中午的极阳之气，果然比那天夜晚发烧得更严重，然而这人却从没叫一声不舒服，一直装着精神抖擞还反过来关心自己……他宇智波佐助，是何等的无力，何等的渺小。

「别摸了，再摸也摸不出什么来啊。」鸣人显然不是全然不晓得自己身体的情况，拿下佐助的手，平常地道：「没事的，天气太热了，哎呀可别说，要是有个大西瓜你说多好。」

双手支撑在后面，鸣人仰天长叹一声，佐助在他身边微微一笑，出去跟拉比托交待点什么，回到屋里时手里有个盛满了水的小木碗和喝水的皮袋。

午时还没过一半，说坏，因为鸣人的阳遁最鼎盛冲撞得最厉害；说好，亦因如此，他的查克拉阳性纯度被提至最高。

「吊车尾，你知道『子之印』的原理吗？」

「什么？」

「我知道你中的毒的原理了，是幻术……」看见鸣人不理解的表情，佐助没有揶揄，只是平静地道：「是幻术的原理，六道仙人指点过我们的，阴阳遁加上子之印，可以解除强大如无限月读的幻术。」

「真的？」鸣人瞬间坐了起来，兴奋地道，复又想起：「可是，我还用得了忍术……啊不，查克拉啊是吗？」

佐助不自觉提了提系在腰上的绣金腰带，耳根红了不敢看他道：「手印是一种符号仪式的代表，本就是天地气动的某种配合和展现，亦即是说，忍术手印，是一种合天地人和之力的表现。子，滋也，阳气始动生于下。亦为玄武……」玄武为暧昧不净之神，素有贪淫之像——佐助想起大蛇丸的藏书，这些古书肯定不会是骗他的。

跳过自己不想说的部份，继续：「癸孕甲称子，癸揆也，甲破土阳在内而被阴包围……」

鸣人盯着佐助的嘴唇，一字一吐说出这堆他听不懂的言语，那双微粉的嘴唇，闭闭合合，不同形状地吐着每一个字，难懂的语言原来这么「好看」……

那呆头呆脑的显然已经傻了眼，觉得这个呆头鹅很可爱的佐助自己应该也是病入高肓了。

是的，子是癸孕甲，阴包围阳，所以阴阳交合能修真，在古时曾被认为是最接近天的方法。鸣人现在调动不了自己的查克拉，却不是查克拉不在，阳之力自古以来就跟雄性阳刚之力有关，要将之引导出来并非不可能。再说手印本就是某种行为的象征，子之印本来代表的真实行为，已经不用再去说明，佐助很明白。

打个譬如，我们的世界里情人节送巧克力玫瑰花，也是一种仪式符号。人与人之间的沟通虽然具像符号的沟通，以刺激感觉神经，所以当事人真的感受到爱意和快乐，那么，忍术手印沟通查克拉的原理，也是类似的。

「鸣人，明白的话就背过身去，然后……稍等一阵。」

「哈…？哦……哦。」其实他半点也没明白过来。

鸣人听话地转过去后，看着那个背影，佐助想，没料到在妓馆说开苞那事现在要成真了，他可从没干过这种事，而且当受，不难理解会有点害怕。手指沾水，颤抖着探向自己的后穴去，感觉真的很奇怪，于是不能只有他自己一个难受啊：「那个，前天晚上你……撸了一下之后好不少吧，你现在也试试看？」

「什么！？」

「叫你别回身，听我说的去做。」

「可……可是，大白天的……」

斜眼看到鸣人那个驼背也能感受到他的委屈，佐助心里好笑，口中却不饶人：

「你还会害臊的吗？快想想你家那位，然后叫你那萤光棒站……」

「佐——助——！」鸣人用巨大的声量阻止背后的人说下去，从没觉得撸管撸得这么委屈过，纵使心里不服却还是听话地拉下裤头，掏出自己的老二开始撸起来。

可是鸣人总疑心佐助在后头盯着他啊，于是怎么撸都撸不起来，还是软趴趴的赖在那，再讲，他胸中烦闷哪有心情妄想什么袅娜旖旎，迟疑好一会后，不好意思还是开口道：「不……不如……你来帮帮我？」

佐助愕了一下，帮他是一定要帮的，只是没这么快。

「你试一下将查克拉集中到你那……话儿…去……」

「那有这么奇怪的！」

「别忘了是你自己先亮那个萤光棒我看的！」

「噗～！好……好吧。」想起佐助那晚的委屈脸，鸣人的心情好了些，人放松起来自然容易有快感。

至于什么经验也没有的人，只能凭感觉行事，虽然佐助肯定鸣人耐力很好，但也不能让他先泄了，便又道：「站起来就差不多了，然后闭眼。」

「为什么？」

「叫你闭眼！」

「这么半路中途我会废的啊……」

「叫你停一下然后闭眼！」

「…啧…真麻烦。」

「我才麻烦啊好吗？」佐助慢慢走到鸣人身边，看到他那话儿已经站了起来，可还没亮光，查克拉没被集中过来。结果反而是上面的血管和形状在大白天看得不是一般的清楚，这么深色又大还丑的家伙真要……？

佐助忍住想吐的冲动，口中讷呐道：「你……你要记住，这是为了不能用查克拉的你解除幻术才……才无奈之下的……印……」

「什么印？」

「嗯……！噤声！」

「你又怎么了，有事别老憋着……」

「闭嘴！跟着只有我吩咐你才能说话！」

「知道了知道了，你想干甚（么我都配合吧）……」

鸣人还在说，佐助伸过手掌掩上他的嘴，不像平日骂他的声音，隐若似乎还带着一丝羞涩一样，怪嗔道：「叫你别说话懂不懂？」

感到佐助微凉的手掌，鸣人哪还会说什么，维持着闭眼的样子点了点头。

「你……以后，可不能怪我……」愈说愈小声，鸣人觉得佐助声音都有点颤抖了。

『你帮我解毒我还怎么可能怪你。 』鸣人想，可是佐助不让他说话，而且就算能说话他也没这么厚脸皮能直接说这话出来，只得坚定地又点点头。

 

待續〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BD了关于天干地支的资料，胡乱套用  
> 一不小心几乎用了本业的知识……


	4. 13　子之印

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC嚴重恕不負責, 慎

**１３　子之印**

 

「……委屈你了……」鸣人耳边传来佐助的低喃，和一阵衣服的窸窣之声，他知道那个不喜欢和人有身体接触的佐助已经在他跟前，那是佐助的味道。

过了一会，自己那个还没胀至最大的棍子忽然感受到挤压和湿润，那凉爽的感觉是井水吧，那么才钻进一半的狭窄管道是啥！

『这是什么和什么啊？ ？ 』鸣人很想咆哮，可是他记得佐助不让他说话的。

那边厢，佐助可是咬紧牙关才不让自己发出任何声音，冷水打进身体里，没被开发过的身体被他自己强行打开，羞耻心加上疼痛，没有一样是好受的。

佐助起初还能扶着自己的后穴套进去，又羞又痛，鸣人那里能感到佐助的手指，难道他是自己撑开自己，同时扶他那家伙进去吗？

这是什么破天荒啊，这才是幻术吧！

鸣人有点惶，想后退，当然佐助不会让的，立刻转手抓住他的的肩不让他逃，可是后穴那边一放手，加上身体用了力想抓人，鸣人的大家伙就大半滑进他的身体里。

「……啊！」

后穴传来撕裂的疼痛之余，还有一种微妙的感触，身体被另一个男人瞬间填满，理应感到耻辱可是实际上却有种充盈的满足感，这异样的感觉使佐助终于没能忍住不作声，同时因为失去重心整个人扑到鸣人身上去。

盘膝坐在地上的人仿佛感到佐助坐不稳，反射神经就两臂一伸，一手抓了在他的臀瓣上，一手揽过他的腰将他整个人抱稳贴到前面来——

鸣人从未听过那个重低音佐助这么高挑的声线，再说现在自己鼻尖的前面就是他的肩，下巴是那件和服吧，闭眼下的模糊认知成了某种最诱幻的想像。

忍耐和疼痛令荷尔蒙飙升，加上天热使体温上涨，佐助身上涂上了一层薄汗，沾湿了鸣人的鼻尖，那皎洁的香味就像在夜凉如水中绽放的昙花，清冷而又浓烈。

鸣人紧张得吞了吞，因为紧张神经绷紧，那张扬刚强宛如太阳的味道也强烈起来，充斥住佐助的鼻腔，自己和鸣人竟然有了这种肌肤之亲，奇怪地佐助心里面却没有抗拒，甚至有点小兴奋。

两人一同喘着大气，唯一的手扶着鸣人的项背，问道：「你查克拉好了吗？」

「诶？」看来的是在解幻术啊，这个认知将鸣人的感知从下身稍为拉回脑袋里，「不行，还是……」

「闭嘴！」

「又……！」好吧，不说就不说了。

「你试着将查克拉集中到那里去啊……」

「咦唔呣啊啊？？？」

拍了他项背一下，「……说吧。」听起来竟然像娇嗔。

鸣人本来想说的是「你叫我怎么做啊」，但手上摸了摸想起自己正捧着人家的屁股，便嘴贫了：「你不动怎么能……」

结果后背迎来的是凶狠的一巴掌，知道自己该闭嘴了，鸣人现在还用不了查克拉啊，痛啊……好痛！于是不服输地圈得更紧，嘴巴咬上他的锁骨，再在他的屁股上狠掐了一下，怀中人低呼了一声，强忍了。

喘着粗气，佐助的眼睛也湿润起来只是鸣人看不到，低骂道：「少……胡来。」羞耻地咬紧下唇，抱着鸣人的脖子借力，提高了一点身体，模仿撸管的手势一样上下套弄了一下。

鸣人的手掌老早摸在他滑嫩软糯的臀瓣上，配合着佐助的动作也抬了一下，摸了几把，手感还真不错，那瘦骨嶙峋的家伙大概就只有这里能摸摸。

后穴经过这么一轮已经渐渐暖和松软起来，那份湿润也再不是一开始的井水，而是更温暖浓稠的东西，鸣人的老二进出得更是得心应手，随之整根没入，随着动作发出「滋……噗」的黏腻之声。

听着这淫荡的声音，舒爽的进出，鸣人忍不住舔了舔下唇，尝到甜头后，贲胀的巨根再胀了一个码。口干舌燥，不再只是枯躁的上下动作，他的挺立愈见气势，更有矛头的一个刺突，佐助浑身一个激棱的「啊」了一声，那是什么？

那是什么感觉？

出生以来从没试过的感觉，是一种令人愉快、令人会上瘾的快感。

整根没入后反而没了疼痛，穿过自己的肚皮佐助仿佛能看到亮光，知道鸣人那话儿应该又兴奋得亮起来了，而自己的身体仿佛是为了取悦那根萤光棒而设的一样，被插入后如斯的满足，取代了疼痛；钥匙和匙孔，完美的贴合，插进，扭开一度全新的大门。

巨大的玉茎堀钝的前端，稍为弯曲的形状还有上面凹凹凸凸的血管，钻动着磨擦着自己敏感的秘密，稍稍一动能带出销魂蚀骨的快感。

鸣人忍不住不再只是抬起佐助的臀部，而是开始色情地抚摸，想起那人雪白的肤色，手感好像自然更好了。摸到被风沙割伤的口子时，小心地用手指在上面一抚一扫的，有点痒有点痛，佐助不自然地扭了扭身体，交合的地方漏出了汁液，滴落鸣人的裤子上。

看到这情境，佐助觉得又羞又恼，自己的身体竟然兴奋成这样，渴望被贯插，对这陌生的快感手足无措。

感到佐助顿了身形，已然渐入佳境的鸣人当然不容许，他不动唯有自己动吧，捧起他的屁股又重重的放下来，整根出整根入，佐助抬手吁出一口气，很爽，只是快乐这一下下很吗？

鸣人不知道佐助手里已经绕了多少个想法，脱掉身上的Ｔ裇，一路向上摸已经不是为了扶住身上的人，他想要，他想感受更多。

那个吊车尾在自己的身上乱摸，佐助是知觉的，只是他想保持这子之印并没空阻止他了，再说，鸣人温热的大手摸在身上也是挺舒服的不是，他想被这个人爱抚、想被这个人疼惜。

鸣人本来就不知道这是搞哪一出，快感来了下半身开始主宰思想，深感这么弄要弄到什么时候，忍不住抓住人的腰，狠狠地举高再让他自由落体，冲天的快感同时冲向两人的脑门，想要更多的佐助便扶着鸣人的肩配合他一高一低地动起来。他们是为彼此而设

——太舒服、太爽了。

现在的佐助已然香汗淋漓，坐在鸣人身上那么禁忌那么香，于是他忍不住张口狠狠地吸吮，这种事情从来都只会依循本能感觉，哪里用得着哪里上。

「哈……啊……」是因为疼痛还是敏感，佐助已经不知道，嘴巴再也咬不紧，不断漏出娇吟，什么子之印什么幻术都模糊起来，此刻身体的愉悦才是唯一的真实，只想抓紧这份真实。

鸣人一手抱住他的腰，一手抓住他的腰带不断上下的摇晃，佐助就像个吹气娃娃一样随他去。那家伙的嘴巴沿着锁骨啃他的颈窝动脉去，那么香甜那么美味，自己的身体沾上鸣人的口水，平日的洁癖这时候并没有发作，相反还觉得很兴奋，是这个男人，这个人拥有了自己。

佐助的胳膊绕过鸣人的肩膊，摸上去那厚实的背肌，鸣人抱高看不见的人儿吸吮他胸前的朱萸。

「嘤啊……」

被吸吮被噬咬被拉扯，又疼又爽，明明不是女人，却被当成女人一样相待，应该羞耻，却又被这脱轨的待遇兴奋，还主动凑过去让他弄，原来自己是这般——

不够、统统都不够。

 

『失控了……我们失控了……』

 

鸣人将佐助推倒地上，佐助发现他睁眼了，还想掩上，但这个情势只有一臂的他怎么抗拒不了被原始冲动支配的人。鸣人打开他的手，将他拎起反转过来，佐助脸蛋着地还没来得及支起身体，就感到自己从盆骨两边被人抓住。

佐助雪白的屁股就在眼前，那个谜人的小穴还在张张合合的意图吸吮什么，不断有蜜液流出，拨开垂在屁股上的腰带，鸣人俯身亲上小穴周边的皮肤，趴在地上的佐助只能低声道：「别……不要……」那麻麻痒痒的感觉，这吊车尾是想他发疯吗？

「可是佐助这里明显很想要……」伸出舌头由下至上深深地舔了那虖隙一把，便听到佐助低声叫了一声，带上哭腔一样道：

「别……别玩了……」

吞下流出来的蜜液，鸣人满足地看见屁股撅得高高的，表示渴望被插入，他当然不会拒绝佐助的需要，雄性的贲胀分离这么久后，从新一股作气全部捅入去：

「啊——」夹杂着快慰的尖叫，鸣人满足地扶住他的屁股疯狂律动起来，毫不怜香惜玉，仿佛扶着的就是一个飞机杯一样，只管疯狂地抽插。

佐助额角支在地上，后穴传来的快慰全然淹盖了其他地方的知觉，上半身没力气的额角磨在地上流血了也不在意，只有屁股不断配合地扭动，所有力气都杂中到那里去，渴望被填满。

他们就像动物一样，一个趴在地下一个骑在上面，疯狂地交配，不需要理智也不需要尊严，只有欲望和快乐，完全被原始的本能支配。

良久，佐助的膝盖和额头都被磨得鲜血淋漓了，鸣人在随着一声磁性的呐喊，射了出来，佐助感到自己的肚子被一瞬间充满温热的液体，身为男生觉得羞耻，但这种羞耻同时又将快感推上最高峰，脑子空白一片，身体欢快得颤抖，后穴更用力的吸吮，要求鸣人射进更多，对方也没令他的身体失望，射了良久，直至他的身体盛再不了不断流出。

鸣人从没射过这么多，但是身体并不觉得疲乏，相反这前所未有的满足感，这种渴望……对了，互为半身，他们本该结合一起。

欲欲老早盖过了理智，佐助的身体还有微细的抽搐，「嘤嘤……」嘴巴发出高潮中的叫声。

鸣人将他反转回来，适时佐助一条腿踏上他的肩膊，主动为自己张开，鸣人会意便架起他的双腿，肉刃重新捅进去，他的好友舒爽得弓起了腰，轻轻地「啊」了一声，表达空虚中的欣慰，于是又全部抽出来再插进去，他要好好表现，剧烈地磨擦他的内部昭示自己的存在。

「啊～」这毫不吝啬的磨合，一下又一下贯刺，令身下人再次兴奋得打颤，他为他失神，他被他操到兴奋得颤抖。 「滋噗滋噗」早已满溢的小穴随着律动不断渗出汁液，相互交在一起费洛蒙的味道更让人疯狂，他好像已经忘了自己冲击着的是自己的好朋友一样，这具美妙的身体令他着迷，不断攻略渴望更多快感。

佐助显然已经神智不清，活了十多二十年，从未试过如此快活过，快感块堤每个细胞都被正面高涨的情感填满，甩手放纵，失去控制。他的腰像个女生一样一下又一下顶着跨配合鸣人的律动，仿佛一个最精致的吹气娃娃任由摆布，多少个体位多少个姿势任凭君择，这么愉悦，又这么堕落。

整个午时，春光妩媚。

 

佐助有一瞬清醒过来，身上一丝不挂，下身黏糊糊的不晓得被操了多少遍，就这么躺在自己的和服上面。

艰难地用一条胳膊支着地下，才抬起半个身子，就能瞥到外头有很多个鸣人在互相对打，低笑：『这么快就急不及待试行查克拉了？也好……没事就好。 』

然后随手拢过宽大的和服盖好身体，他不是女子，初夜也没什么大不了，哪用什么特别呵护怜惜，而且，他也有印象很多时候是自己主动送上去。是啊，再者他是男儿身，不用那些优待，可是，这种委屈又害怕的感觉是什么回事？皱起眉头，艰难地背过身不去看外面，合上眼，他很累需要休息。

他不知道清醒过来的鸣人有多恨自己对他做了什么，刚刚还问佐助昨晚有没有吃亏，让他吃大亏的不正是自己？

鸣人承认刚才做得真的很爽，不然也不会干了不止一遍了，明明一次后就解除幻术了，可是他们却没停下来。佐助本就眼神迷离，仿佛欲求不满一样，双腿张开小腰还一下一下抽搐着勾引他，鬼使神差食髓知味的窜进去捣顶一顿……总之佐助好像中了春药似的，雪白的肌肤镀上了粉红，乌溜溜的眼睛戴满了温吞的星光，痴痴迷迷的要他怎么做都乐意，直被干了一下午。

其实，鸣人何尝不是对佐助的身体着迷，好像还一度想吻他来着，幸好没有，实在这跟小时候的意外完全不一样好吗？他从来都不知道性爱的高潮原来可以愉悦到这程度，阴和阳之间是绝对的吸引力，要不是做到身体都有点乏，佐助昏了过去，也许他俩真的会精尽人亡，理智根本爬不上来。

而理智取代下半身思想后，鸣人便察觉他们这么做万万不妥。虽然他不明白什么原理，佐助高高地撅起雪白的屁股，流着蜜汁的小穴向他吸吮一样张张合合，仿佛催速他，暗示自己多么甜美魅惑。回想起来，鸣人直觉一定是那个「毒药」或者什么「子之印」令佐助变成那样。

显然他们这么做一开始佐助是为了解毒，自己身体回复了就该停止，可是并没有，所以清醒后不敢留在充满费洛蒙的石洞里。

鸣人不知道的，甚至连佐助也没想到的是，自己根本拒绝不了和这个相对面的人交合，阴遁注定他渴望包裹同等高度的阳遁，那是天性。初次高潮的感观更难以把控，被欲望冲昏了头脑，变成纯粹天性驱使的动物。

既然忍术能用了就变一堆影分身出来散发精力，顺便胖揍自己一顿，他和影分身们都恨不得打死那个欺负佐助的死变态，所以影分身们一出来不用他吩咐，便即时互殴起来，愈打愈混乱，最后变成了大混战。看得拉比托目定口呆的，不晓得一个人怎么能弄出个百几人的「战争」来。

影分身当然不是本体的手脚，最后停战的时候，鸣人满脸包，混身都是自己打自己的疼痛，可他还没解气，然而还能怎样？自杀么？

不做，都做了，回不去。

打好水小心翼翼地给佐助清理，看到他连大腿都黏得一塌糊涂，鸣人红了脸，心里默念「我是为他清理，不是特意看他的说，不是看他哦只是不小心看到，罪过罪过……」捧起佐助柔软的分身，小心翼翼地抹去沙子，竟然觉得这自己也拥有的器官，虽然尺码小了一点但软趴趴粉色的模样有点可爱，捏了一下拨弄那个龟头，听到佐助「嘤」了一声，鸣人吓了一跳，幸好人还是没醒来。

扇了自己一把掌后，给佐助重新穿好衣服，鸣人自己的伤都差不多好了，这丰裕的查克拉，没想到有时是个累赘。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※翻字典翻死我之章，为了写Ｈ orz(执笔忘字异常严重)  
> 不知道写什么了……


End file.
